Determining the Dominants
by Envy's Little Toy
Summary: I don't own any Transformers in any chapters. This is a story that is set 3 years after the Decepticons won the war on earth. All autobots are dead and humans are intergalactic slaves sold across the universe. The decepticons expose humans as exotic pets. This is what happens when a certain seeker gets a human.
1. Determine the Dominant

**Warning to all who read this! First of all, I don't own any Transformers AT ALL. Second is that if Starscream come off as OCC I'm terribly sorry but unfortunately I didn't create him so don't be expecting me to get him EXACTLY right. I will do my best though! Anyways I own my OC Ava so don't steal her please! In later chapters there will be...Lemons! But not on this site, they'll shoot me if I post one. But on , under my pen name Midnight-Sand-Kitten. Alas my readers don't be evil and call out my grammatical mistakes. However many there may be. Thank you and please review! Seriously even if its a flame please review. I crave them...**

******Prologue- **This is three years after the Decepticons had won the war against Autobots on Earth, all autobots are sadly dead. Humans are exposed as exotic pets, and sold to other alien races as pets. Starscream who is persuaded by Knockout, decides to get himself a pet.  


The gun-metal seeker pace about the medical going about the medical instruments. He growled slightly with impatience as the medic continued with his work, the medic smirked and turned towards the pacing seeker.

"Something wrong Starscream?" The voice of the medic called out to him, the seeker paused his pacing to look back at Knockout whose face-plate gave off a smug look.

"No, I'm fine." He growled out before continue his pacing. Knockout gave him a questioning look before returning to his work.

"You seem so tense Starscream." He said as he picked up the glass vial of synthetic energon. The energon gave a green glow as Knockout set it down. Starscream stiffened at his comment, feeling his ego being pricked at. He resumed his pacing as he began to explain to the situation to Knockout.

"There's-there's nothing to do around here!" Starscream shouted as he came to a stop in front of the medic.

"I mean, we have abundance energon, there's no autobots, and-and-" He continued before the medic cut him off.

"And its boring. I see where you come from, it is quite boring around here."

"Exactly!" The seeker shouted agreeing with Knockout. He growled and resumed his pacing about the room.

"Well we could buy some _humans." _Knockout began gaining attention from the seeker, who turned around with interest in the idea of the medic.

"For torturing of course." he finished as the seeker began to stride toward him with a devious look.

"Yes, for _torturing." _Starscream chuckled darkly leaving the medic to question his intentions.

**Humans**

Ava breathed in the musty smell of the old warehouse. They were in their cage, and now somebody had gone near her head. She moved her head trying to block out the wrenching smell of feces that pinched her nostrils. A male stood near the corner of the cage and was watching her intently. She sat up rising to her full size, to intimidate the male. If she showed her size, most likely he would back off. Their owner had warned them not to reproduce with each other, or the child would be killed. Of course that didn't stop some males from ravaging the women. Ava knew they meant no harm, after all it was their own natural needs as her own. Yet she didn't want to be taken, still believing that she maintained some of the innocence of her sixteen year old stature.

"Get up you lazy scum!" Came an angry voice. Ava knew that voice, it was the voice of their owner. He was different species from Cybertronians and humans. Ava knew that all species were welcomed to Earth as a peace agreement from the Decepticons. Some species settled down on Earth, who found business in selling humans as slaves.

"We have very important customers coming, and I don't want my humans looking undesirable!" He shouted as he came closer to the cage rattling the bars as he walked by each of them. Ava shivered slightly as he came to a stop in front of her. He grunted before continuing on with his walk around the cage explaining the rules of having customers.

The rules were simple. Don't bite anyone. Don't scream. Don't ask questions. Don't look at them. And the most important rule of all, don't refuse their requests. No matter how ridiculous, how nasty, how dangerous.

**Later**

The decepticons arrived at the abandon warehouse seeing that it was empty except for a faint glow of light inside the building. Knockout had explained they could get humans here for a fair price. The seeker and the medic walked inside the warehouse to see an alien with a cage of a dozen humans.

"Ahh welcome clever Knockout and mighty Starscream! How may I interest you tonight?" The alien boomed as he sauntered off to greet the decepticons with a cheery smile. Starscream sneered at the cheerfulness of the alien, while Knockout explained their situation to the alien.

"Okay whose going to pick first?" He asked chuckling nervously as Starscream observed the humans inside the cage. Each of them still. Were they dead?

"Actually, my friend needs the human slave. I have other things to attend to." Knockout explained as the alien brought the humans out of their cage. They were all shackled together by their feet and wrists. Starscream optics raked over each of them.

"See any you like? Do you prefer a gender?" Knockout questioned as he stared the various humans.

"I want a femme." Starscream growled lowly as he came to a femme shivering as she stared at the floor.

Ava felt her knees buckle with fear as the warm liquid trickled down her inner thighs. This was the first time that decepticons came for human slaves. She knew that if any one had wanted a human they would go to a high-end place. Not like here, here they were just for torturing. She could feel his optics on her, sizing her up. She bit her lip slightly causing blood to drip out of the puncture.

"I want this one, hurry up and let me see her." He shouted to the grotesque alien who came over with a key. He unlocked her feet and arms giving her a dark look. She knew if this Decepticon didn't buy her, then he would kill her, slowly. Ava trembled as Starscream picked up the femme with his claws. She winced and whimpered when it came into contact with her skin. Starscream took note of the behaviour and gave a smirk to the alien owner.

"I'll take this one fat one! How much for the femme?" Starscream shouted at the alien who writhed with anger at the seeker's comment. The alien was about to tell the seeker off when Knockout pulled him away to negotiate price deals for the new-found pet. Starscream carefully placed the girl in his claws not wanting to injure her, just yet.

"You have a deal sir!" Knockout said gaining Starscream's attention. Starscream left the warehouse in a hurry, paying the alien a fair price for the femme.


	2. New Threats and Human Pets

Starscream immediately went to his chamber ignoring Knockout and his comment about getting the femme for a good deal. The filthy human in his servos kept squirming around as if she was trying to break free although, he had to chuckle inwardly at her attempts of gaining freedom.

Upon reaching his chamber the seeker set the human on the table knowing full well that there was no need for restraints as She couldn't exactly jump down and run off.

She backed away from Starscream as soon as she was free.

"I thought human femmes was supposed to be attractive?." His malicious sounding voice mockingly asked. This caused her to back away, her sweaty hands sliding on the tables metallic surface. Starscream laughed at her feeble attempt to escape him.

"What's wrong human? Afraid?" he cackled causing her to move even further from him.

"Good, you should be." He smirked as he approached the filthy woman, whose eyes seemed to widen at his comment.

She scrambled and tried desperately to stand only to land on her behind again. Reaching for the human femme, he viciously dragged her forward with a single claw by her drab dress, ripping it in several places.

"Mine. You are mine to torture." The seeker growled, watching with a sadistic smirk as the human shivered and whimpered before him.

"STARSCREAM!" Came a booming voice causing the seeker to drop his pet back onto the table. Noticing that the voice came from his communicator he answered the call.

"Y-Yes Lord Megatron?" he stuttered.

"Come to the throne room at once! And bring that, filthy pet with you!" Megatron ordered before severing the com link.

Annoyed and slightly shaken, Starscream growled and stalked back over to the table to retrieve his pet.

"Don't annoy me." He growled as he placed her in the cage.

The cage was large but the bars weren't spaced far enough for her to escape through. Ava grimaced at the reality of her situation. She couldn't escape, even if she did, where would she go? There was no government, no civilization of any kind so to speak. All humans were dead or sold into slavery. She watched as Starscream slowed his pace as they arrived at a large black door. Upon reaching said door, it opened to show a chunky metallic mech with purple marks lining his mainly grey body. Ava also recognized the other Decepticon with the red paint job. However she didn't recognize the dark femme who stood there rather proudly. Starscream set her cage down next to his feet and bowed down to the Decepticon sitting on the throne.

"Starscream, what is the meaning of this?" Megatron asked, his voice much deeper and intimidating in person. Ava swore that the ground shook when he spoke.

"Lord Megatron I-I just-" Starscream began only to be interrupted by Megatron once more.

"What Starscream? Do you need release?" He asked causing the red mech to burst into a fit of laughing before quickly regaining his composure.

"N-no my Lord! Certainly not with a filthy human!" He snarled feeling the disgust sink through his spark.

"I-I just decided to have a means of entertainment! There's bountiful energon and all of the Autobots rusted away long ago!"

Megatron pondered for a moment bringing his eyes over to the cage. Ava backed away from the edge of the cage trying to flee from the mech's threatening optics which seemed to bore straight through her.

"Take her out of the cage. Let me see this filthy human." Megatron demanded. The seeker hesitantly opened the cage to grab Ava.

Being pulled away from the cage, she felt the heavy glares of the four surrounding Decepticons on her. Megatron looked her over before scoffing and looking away. Knockout chuckled slightly as he eyed the femme. He gave an approving smirk to the seeker, who caught the meaning of it. In turn Starscream growled at Knockout in annoyance. He'd obviously told Megatron all about his little pet. Airachnid, the femme, glared at Ava making her squirm under her gleaming purple optics. She seemed upset at her for an unknown reason.

"Very well Starscream you may keep the human. But if I find her alone and unguarded I will personally see to her death."  
Starscream bowed graciously before turning, placing his pet back in her cage and leaving the throne room. But it didn't end there.

Ava had noticed the femme following Starscream out.

Coming up close behind the seeker, she placed one hand on his shoulder causing him to turn his head slightly to face the intruder.

"If you ever need release, you know where to find me." She whispered seductively causing him to jerk away from her with a snarl. Starscream continued his way down to his chamber while Ava stared back at the femme whose faceplate seemed dazed at first only to be twisted into a dark glare focused at her.

Starscream retired to his chamber with Ava, whose breathing came out in short laboured breaths, pulled her out of her cage and set her down, once again, onto the table. Restraining her arms and legs he began to stroke her gently with his claw.

"I'll make you scream." He whispered as he lightly pushed his sharp, pointed claw into her shoulder. The action didn't puncture her skin but pushed the skin under immense pressure, causing her to bite her tongue harshly. There was no way she would give him that satisfaction so early in this nightmare.

Letting go of her bleeding tongue, she coughed up a small amount of blood before turning her face towards the seeker with an arrogant smirk.

"Fuck. You." The words managed to form despite the state of her tongue. Starscream's expression changed from mildly surprised to an angry one.

"That arrogant human!"

Harshly, he ran a talon down the side of her restrained arm. This filthy human had no right to speak to her master like that. He left the room momentarily only to return with strange devices cradled in his arms.

"What ar-" Ava began only to glared at by the seeker as he pressed one of the many devices against her, sending electrical jolts throughout her body. Ava held her tongue once more before biting on the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

The pain was excruciating and it didn't end quickly. Oh no. He wanted her to regret making that statement. Eventually though, it did indeed end. The insides of her cheeks were bitten raw and coated in blood and she felt herself slipping into a deep sleep. The last thing her eyes registered was Starscream's angry face glaring down at her before she passed out.  
Starscream watched his pet for any movements. She was still breathing and it seemed that she would be able to hold up till morning when he could take her to get patched up by Knockout. He heard wheezing breaths come out of her before slipping into his berth to recharge. Soon her wheezing stopped and the chamber held complete silence.


	3. Still kicking for life

**So here it is readers! The third chapter! **

Ava slowly opened her eyes, taking in the darkness that enveloped the room. Her eyes and cheeks were itching like mad from the night before. Turning slightly she could see Starscream re-charging in his berth seemingly without a care in the world. At this thought, she felt renewed tears trickle down her face as she her current situation truly became realised.

Was this it?

She couldn't take another minute of torture at the seeker's hands. He was too cruel. At the most he could've just killed her and been done with it. Spare her the torment that fate had chosen for her. She looked back at her 'owner' stirred in his sleep.

His optics onlined and he glared down at her with hatred and contempt.

'He's mad.' Ava thought as she tried in vain to shield herself from his gaze.

"Get up filthy human. I've decided that, mercifully, I shall allow your return to health."

He started removing her restraints and, despite her situation, she couldn't help but let out a mental smirk.  
She knew that he wasn't concerned for her well being. Oh no. He just wanted her healthy enough for their next session of torture.

'What a thoughtful bastard you are dearest master' She thought through gritted teeth as Starscream placed her roughly back inside her cage.

As he carried her through the dark ships hallways, there was an eerie and uncomfortable silence that neither would break and before she knew it, they had arrived at the med bay.

"If you would like to test my generosity then misbehave to your hearts contents. However, if you want to remain in functioning condition, you shall obey my directive. Do I make myself clear pet?" He warned as he looked at her through her 'carriers' metal bars.

**Later**

"Wow Starscream, you sure have some taste in pets." Knockout stated as he lifted up Ava's arm delicately between his sharp thumb and forefinger. The medic took his precious time with patching her up. In fact, he hadn't done anything for the past fifteen minutes but stare at her and fiddle with numerous objects from his equipment table.

"Frag off Knockout." The seeker retorted with a angry expression, turning away from the ruby medic.

"Oh is that what you two have been doing?" He replied causing Starscream to storm about the room in anger, face slightly crimson from the comment.

"She's a filthy human! Stop with inconsistent teasing and patch her up already!" the Second in Command growled impatiently at the medic.

"If you weren't Starscream's, I would love to dissect you." Knockout purred as he waved a saw blade in Ava's face, wide maniacal grin plastered on his face.

She pulled back away from the crazed medic, watching his blade constantly. Knockout smirked gleefully at her fear before giving her a small nod.

"She's very observant Starscream. She doesn't seem to trust me." He called out towards the seeker beckoning him over to the operation table.

"Of course I don't you stupid son of a bitch!" Ava shouted out at the red mech, gaining his attention and earning a surprised expression.

"She speaks!" Knockout cried out with mock awe, watching the seeker roughly lift his pet from the table and place her back in the cage with a harsh chuck. As soon as they had cleared the medical bay and made it to his quaters, Starscream lifted the carrier and locked his optics on to Ava, sending her the angriest glare that he could muster through the metallic bars.

"Remember what I told you my dearest human?"

Ava gulped at his question, to afraid to answer him.

He chuckled stadisticly.

"It would appear not. Hm, it's a shame you made Knockout so angry my dear. He's not the forgiving type. Perhaps I should ask him to dish out your punishment? Would you like that dearest Ava?" he purred.

Ava felt her stomach drop as her name came from the seekers mouth, her eyes widening at the realisation that she had never told this, monster, her name.

"Surprised human? I had Soundwave dig up your files from your previous owner. You remember don't you? The owner I graciously relieved you of a few days ago."

She recalled that horrible place full of lustful men and soulless bodies ready to be sold and accept their fate as pets to vicious Decepticons.

The memories would make a grown man cry.

His pets silence was all that he needed as he opened the cage door and tipped the human onto his desk, throwing the carrier onto his berth. He slammed both hands onto either side of her tiny form and leant towards her face, so close that she could feel the heat from his razor sharp gaze.

"You're having trouble remembering my generosity aren't you? I've been kind to you, given you a place to live, fed you and all you seem to do is present your lack of intelligence by misbehaving and embarrassing me in front of my superiors!" his claws sunk into the metal table as his anger began to surface again.

"It will not happen anymore do you understand!? Every time you 'act stupid', I will bring down upon you the most severe punishment that I can imagine until you learn that your place is to be whatever I want you to be! You have no decision, no choice anymore, your former life is null in void. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR YOU USELESS MEAT BAG!?" His voice almost deafened her at his close proximity.

She remained silent as she looked off to the side, refusing to meet his gaze.

"LOOK AT ME FEMME!"  
She turned to face him once more.

And kicked her answer in his face.

Rage flooded his expression as he touched the spot she had hit. Looking at the small human on his table, he slammed his claw down onto her body, earning a raspy scream from the woman as he pressed down firmly. She heard a few snaps and was overcome with incredible pain as she felt her ribs crack under the pressure.

"There you go again. 'Acting stupid'. Ah well, I'm sure Knockout will be enjoy your company."

He continued to press down on her body until Ava relinquished her grip on reality.

"Weak little pet" he commented as he released his grip on her body and contacted Knockout on his comm.

"Knockout, how would you like to borrow my pet for a few days?" he smirked as he looked down at his pet.

'I will break you, Ava. Just you wait'.

**So what do you think? P.S Beta reader...I love you!**


	4. Washing away scars

**Hello! Here it is the lovely, awesome, beautiful, chapter 4! Anyways sorry about not updating this story! I'm currently working on my FMA Envy story...It takes too much effort to keep that homunculus palm tree in check...**

**Envy: HEY! I'm NOT A FUCKING PALM TREE!**

**Anyways while I hide from an angry sin here is chapter 4! ~ Saara aka Envy's Little Toy aka ELT.**

Starscream threw her limp, unconscious body into his "pet carrier"

"Hmm I wonder what Knockout will do to you?" he murmured to himself as he left his personal quarters with pet carrier in hand.

The walk to the medical bay was a peacefully quiet one without his pet complaining or talking in general.

Still, it was rather boring not being able to antagonize her.

Eventually he had made his way to his destination, Knockout anticipating his pets arrival with sickening glee. A variety of medical tools lay out on a grey examination table. At first Starscream was going to question why the ruby medic had placed the tools on his work surface then remembered that he was not the one checking in today. The tables were all Cybertronian sized and gigantic in comparison to little, fragile Ava.

"Ahh there you are Starscream. Well, where is the patient then? I'm eager to begin." Starscream could practically taste the joy laced in Knockouts optics as he bent down to get a closer look at the human.

"Wha-! What did you do to it?!" he complained as he noticed the unconscious human inside.

"I thought you said that I could have some fun with her? I prepared the lab and everything?!" he sounded disappointed with a mock pout showing on his lips.

Starscream rolled his eyes at his reaction and placed the carrier down onto the table with a clang and practically ripped the door off of it.

"I said you could borrow her for a few days, are you really going to complain what state I bring her to you in?" he sneered as he gripped the woman inside and drew her onto the table.

Knockout walked over to his commander and grinned down at the prone human now laid out on his work space.

"Of course not, heir commandant. I am ever so grateful for this chance in scientific history."

Starscream watched as Knockout ran a clawed digit down her somewhat misshapen chest, grimacing as he felt the multitude of fractures and breaks underneath the thin fleshy exterior.

"You can start your time with her by fixing the current damage I was, forced, to inflict. Oh, and if I see any scars on her that don't belong to my hand, you'll be punished."

And with that, the Second in Command left the medical wing, smirk upon his face.

Knockout let out a worrisome sigh as the doors slid to a close, leaving him all alone with this little creature.

He picked up an oversized syringe from the end of the table and filled it up with a glowing white liquid.

"This should keep you under for a while." he purred as he injected her with the sedative. After that was over with he picked up a particularly sharp instrument and began his delicate work on the tiny form underneath him.

This was going to be a long procedure.

**5 hours later**

Ava felt as if she had been hit by a car. Her body was covered in sweat and upon looking around, she noticed that she was not in Starscreams quarters. It was the medical lab. She shot up in fear. Or at least tried to.

She looked down and saw that her arms and legs had been strapped down onto the surface beneath her. She also noted with panic that she was completely naked and that a near invisible mark ran from her collar bone down to her navel.

'What the hell have they done to me?!' she screamed mentally as gruesome thoughts played out in her mind.

Then it all came back to her. The crushing pain of her ribs breaking as Starscream pushed down upon her rushed through her causing a shiver to run through her.  
She heard what must've been the doors slide open with a hiss and heavy footfalls resonate throughout the room.

'It's Knockout!'

Before she could close her eyes though, the medic had walked over to her table with a datapad in his right hand and some sort of scanner device in his other.

"AAH! Look who's finally awake!" he joyfully exclaimed as he placed the items down and looked over her naked form. Particularly entranced by the near nonexistent surgery scar.

"Perfect isn't it?" he ran his index finger down the faint line, admiring its transparency. "I am genuinely surprised by my handy work. Usually this, gorgeous physique you see before you is maintained by my assistant Breakdown. Sadly though, he's been rather busy as of late but don't worry, I'll make sure you two meet. For today though I thought we could-" Knockout let out a disgusted sound as he lifted his finger and saw Ava's sweat drip off of it.

"You are filthy! How did you get into this state in MY care hmm?!" he questioned, looking down at her with a scathing glare.

Ava shook in her restraints as he got in close to her face.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself human?" he asked. Ava could practically feel his non-existent breath on her cheek.

"I-I don't know?" she replied, earning a frown from the medic.

"Don't know? You don't know what?" he questioned, placing his other hand down next to her, trapping her even more.

"W-why I am filthy. All I did was wake up and see your ugly mug."

'Shit!' Ava shouted mentally. 'You just had to speak out didn't you!? Idiot!'

Knockout was taken aback at the response. "Quite the tongue you have on you eh? Hah! No wonder you ended up here!"

He paused to lift himself from his current position and inspected his clawed finger tips.

"Well, we can't have you looking like that now can we? Oh no. If you're going to be in my company you have to look the part my dear. But, what to do with you?" Knockout pondered aloud as he turned his attention to the human femme.

Ava gave a snort in response, causing the medic to release her from her bonds and pick her up again. She didn't fight back much; Starscream would never let anyone else scar her. Seeing Ava closer was a sight to behold. Her hair was long and tangled in knots, her skin dirty and covered in sweat. Knockout gave her a disapproving glare as he saw her "finger nails" which were long, straggly and had dirt caked underneath them. She looked like a feral child he had once seen in one of those human movies.

"Well I could give you some proper grooming-but Starscream expects you punished. So how about minimum food for today?" Knockout asked setting Ava down gently on the table. She looked up at the medic with a surprised look on her face.

"B-but I called y-" She began only being silenced Knockout who waved a servo in front of her face.

"Don't remind me. But seeing as you're in a need of desperate grooming and I can't stand seeing ugly appearances, cons and humans alike, I'm at a bit of a crossroads." He looked off to the distance for a few moments before looking back to the human causing the problem. "Do you want to be a clean little human, Ava?" he asked, genuinely intrigued by the pending answer.

"Yeah, but-" Ava tried once again to speak before being silenced by the medic once again.

"Brilliant! Oh just think of the way you'll look when I've finished with you! You'll be the ultimate pet!"

Knockout purred gaining a fearful look from the human at what was to come.

**An hour later **

The smell of fresh water invaded Ava's nostrils as a tall, thin woman dumped her into a large tub of cold, soapy water. It sent chills throughout her body as the woman began to scrub dead skin off of Ava's arm.

Knockout had taken her out of the ship and to the local human groomers. Human groomers were usually a place where, if you owned a human pet, you could get them cleaned for a fairly decent price. The alien who owned this particular store, had three female human pets who he used to groom others human pets.

The un-named female continued to scrub Ava's skin raw while the another busied herself with clipping her nails down to a suitable level. The third and final woman dumped a bucket of water over her head causing Ava to splutter as the water hit and her now drenched hair flopped into her face. After about fifteen minutes of hard scrubbing and soap in the eyes, the fattest woman cascaded water upon Ava's hair to rinse away the suds. The small petite woman finished her final nail, and gave it a final clear coat of nail polish.

Finally her skin was soft and pink as the tallest woman finished with all the dead skin cells.

The fat woman pulled her up harshly, giving Ava no time to cover her self, as Knockout watched with keen interest with the owner beside him. He gave her a slight smirk while they took her, naked and drenching wet into the next station.

Pain was a must at the station. The petite woman dried Ava's bottom half, while placing hot wax on her damp curls. Not realizing her intention until the woman placed the strip of paper on the wax, did she tense up.

_Ripppppppppppp_.

Ava held her scream while another strip settled on a different area of her sore body.

Knockout watched while the three women moved with precision and ability. Knockout saw as Ava's face twisted in a pained look as the fat female plucked Ava's brows neatly. The tallest woman was brushing the long mane of hair straight, while her petite counterpart ripped another strip of paper from Ava's body.

"They get the job done, even with a little pain here and there." The alien owner stated while scratching the back of his head with an amused look.

"Ahh well humans need pain. It shows whose in charge." Knockout replied gaining a laugh from the alien.

Ava watched her image in the mirror with an odd silence. They were now cutting several inches of hair off, all while she watched the pieces of long dark locks fall to the ground. Accompanied by knots and split ends her hair was a hot mess, that was brushed down to a frizzy mess of a mane.

Finally finished with the mane of hair, the three woman stepped back and admired their work.

Knockout watched intently as the woman pushed Ava into the last station of grooming.

Attire.

As any human owner would know, humans required a special need of under garments for life. When explained by the alien owner, Knockout perceived the under garments being a special armor that humans would wear.

"Your pet is gonna try on those little garments, and you decided which one you like best." The alien explained as Knockout watched Ava being stuffed into a pink pair that matched her blush, when she pushed out for him to see.

With a simple wave of his servo, the three women quickly gathering up new under wear to try on.

After all different types of under wear Knockout finally agreed to a simple sheer white baby doll with matching under wear.

A new dress was given to Ava as well, by the command of Knockout, who had stated that she needed something to cover her self.

"Turn let me see you." Knockout demanded as Ava came out of the building, holding up her hair with her hand.

She twirled feeling her dress lift slightly, then settle back into place. Knockout gave her an approving smirk and nod.

"Wow. You do clean up nicely...For a human."

**What did you think? Reviews! Message me! Whatever you wanna do just leave your input! **

**Envy: Get back here! You filthy brat!**

**Okay sorry but I have to go! Bye! Review! Okay Envy listen I'm really sorry *is backed in to dark alley, never heard from again* **


End file.
